When it was me inuyasha song fic
by princesskagome88
Summary: ok i took back make'n this a one shot and i and doing to whole inuyasha cast sing so it most IK, paring with a little MS, SK and every one else, rating's might go up in later chapters
1. When it was me

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or the song When it was me. Just the thought to put them together. The song is When it was me by Paula DeAnda this is a really good song, hope u in enjoy, the song kind of remind me of what Kagome is feeling every time Inuyasha goes to Kikyo or talk about Kikyo.

Kagome was seating at the tree of the gods with nothing better to do, Sango and Miroku were help lady Kaede in the next village and Shippo was play the some of the kids in the village and Inuyasha who know were he went to. (I give a free McDonald's meal to the first one who can tell me were he went to. Not really, but brownie points come on u kno that u can't trun down brownie points) Anyway she pull and her Ipod and flick through the song in tell she found a one and she listen to the song and thought about the hole mess about her and Inuyasha and kikyo. When she was thinking she did realize that she was singing and a someone was hiding be behide a tree.

_ooh, no  
yeah, yeah_

_she's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
long brown hair all down her back  
cadilliac truck  
so the hell what  
what's so special about that  
she used to model, she's done some acting  
so she weighs buck of 5  
so I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

_ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
what makes her just everything that I can never be  
what makes her your every dream and fantasy  
because I can't remember when it was me_

_and now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
you said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
now you don't care I'm alive  
how did we let the fire die_

_ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
what makes her just everything that i can never be  
what makes her your every dream and fantasy  
because I can't remember when it was me_

_that made you smile  
that made you laugh  
even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
that was your world (me)  
your kind of girl  
nothing about me has changed  
that's why I'm here wondering_

_what makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
what makes her just everything that i can never be  
what makes her your every dream and fantasy  
because I can't remember when it was me_

_what makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
what makes her just everything that i can never be  
what makes her your every dream and fantasy  
because I can't remember when it was me_

_When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me_

When she was done sing she got up and walk back to the village without look back and when she was out of sight, Inuyasha step out from where he was hiding and thought about what just happen.

A/N so what did u all think, like, love, hate. i think about doing one for inuyasha to show his feelings but only if u tell me that i should. oh there is website to listen to the song so just ask if u want to listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone srry it took so long i just have been so busy and everthing with the family and all so. I don't own inuyasha or the song if i did i be rich but that won't happen so enjoy and i hope u like it

inuyasha "about damn time what the fuxk took u so long"

PK "oh shut up"

"wench don't tell me what to do i ......"

"OSUWARI"

(a big hole in the basement)

Pk "inuyasha did i tell u that i'm a miko"

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"well i am now shut up"

Pk "on with the story"

* * *

The next day Inuyasha was sitting a meadow near the village. After hearing Kagome song and what is a cad-liac tr-yuck is.

"_I'll have to ask her sometime about that_" he thought to himself

"_Sniff…Sniff… smells like the dead, Shit kikyo is coming_." But before he could move.

Kikyo came out of the line of trees and walk over to him. "_Inuyasha are you ready to go to hell with me_."

"_No I'm not going to hell with you Kikyo go yourself, I have hurt Kagome too many times when your around and I'm not going to do it again. I love her and staying with her, she love's me for me not that I'm a __hanyou_". He turns around to leave.

"_But Inuyasha I thought you love Me._" she asked

"_Did love you but u change and that was in the past_." He said

"_Yurusenai Inuyasha."_

"S_o-yo_"

"_Inuyasha can I ask you something_"

"_What is it kikyo_"

"_Can you touch my body?_"

"_Nanda_!"

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

_Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea_

_If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

_I'm a treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the life of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy (Nooo)  
I will give you plenty joy_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor (throw me on the floor) Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs (let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just a little taste)  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves (I know you like it)  
Come on and give me what I deserve (Give me what I deserve babe)  
And touch my body._

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah (Yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah oh yeah (every little way you like to touch my body baby)  
Touch my body (yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby)  
Touch My Body (uh Uh ooh ooh ooh)  
Touch My Body (come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh)_

Once she was done singing he said "_You took Kagome iPod didn't you_?"

"_No I found it laying on a trail that you were on and took to my sister hut_."

"_Well I_………."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand_

_GO FIX YOURSELF_

_  
_Then take he's claws and stabs kikyo in the stomach and pulls them out.

As she falls to the ground Inuyasha look at her.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"_Sayounara" _he said

Kikyo body turn to dust and a bright light were her body was shot thru the trees to the village right to were kagome was, she was sitting by the fire with the rest of the gang and went in to her body.

Not knowing what hit her, she went backward and hit her head on the rock behind her.

"_Kagomesama, Kagomechan, __Okaasama__."_ She heard voices all around her has she slipped in to black void.

A/N

Ok a little Japan 101

_Hanyou – _half demon

_Okaasama - _mommy

_Sayounara – _farewell (as in "goodbye forever" or for a long time

_Yurusenai - _"I won't allow/permit it!"

_So-yo_ = that's true, that's right

_Nanda_ - is an extreme version of "what", sort of like "WHAT?!"

So what do you think yes or no. let me know

P.S. if u think of a name for this chapter let me know, I don't know what to call it. Thank you


End file.
